In the field of aircraft construction, cutting tools, such as drill bits, are used to perform machining operations on aircraft parts. For example, predrilled holes in aircraft panels may be countersunk so that fasteners used to fasten the aircraft panel to the structure are flush with a surface of the panel (e.g. the outer surface of the aircraft).
Due to regular operation, cutting tools wear which may cause them to fail. It is desirable to change cutting tools prior to the failure of cutting tools.